Harry Potter and the Unexpected Changes
by The Two Twisted Authors
Summary: Harry goes to Hogwarts for his 6th year. He meets some new people. Are they friends or enemies? There seems to be new changes in the mist... [2nd ch. up. Made changes to the 1st also.]
1. The New Students

A/N- Here is our little...but long to come story..just after the legal stuffs.  
Disclaimer: We own none of the Harry Potter characters, books, movies, and ect. If we did..we wouldn't be writing this...we'd be rich. JK Rowling owns the characters and books. And some company..I think WB owns the movie copyright. But The Two Twisted Authors do own any new characters in this story (there are many). In which you can not steal without consent. Plus, they are all copy righted in their own ways. To which...are not yours.  
  
Harry Potter and the Unexpected Changes Chapter One: The New Students By The Two Twisted Authors,  
Kaili and Yukari  
  
" You horrid little boy! Making us all drive here…AND FOR WHAT!! Your little stupid school!!!!" Vernon Dursley screamed violently as Harry Potter disappeared into the platform. Leaving yet another wretched summer at number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Harry looked around for any sign of his flame haired best friend, Ron Weasley. But instead his eyes caught the flowing black hair of someone else familiar to him, Cho Chang. Who looked just behind him as her newest attraction stood at the other end of the train. Cho walking over to Rodger Davies and giving him a nice hug. As Cho walked away, Harry still not seeing Ron saw one of the most gorgeous girls he thought he had ever seen. A lavender-eyed beauty, with a slender lovely figured. Her long flowing chocolate hair falling over her nearly bare shoulders. Oddly enough she was not wearing a Hogwarts uniform but instead she wore a short, spaghetti strap, royal blue dress. In which, had a long sheer glittery over dress that fell to the floor. Yet, it was not long enough to be dragged on the ground. Upon her delicate feet a pair of black heels. Lastly but still very noticeable was a fairly large, square cut pink jewel around her neck hanging from a black satin ribbon. Harry couldn't help but stare at her. It seems as though time had stopped as he locked his eyes on her. Yet, the girl didn't seem to even notice him. Instead she seemed to be looking for someone else.  
"Harry!! Earth to Harry Potter!! Come in Harry Potter!!" Ron was screaming in his ear. Seems Mr. Weasley had found his friend. Although someone screaming in his ear Harry only heard a faint noise. And Hermione joined Ron on Harry's other side. Ron was continuing to yell for a few moments. Then Harry made the only movement he felt he could. Raising his arm only slightly he said "Her…"  
" Bloody hell…she's hot. Look at the bottom on that one. Eh, Harry?" Were the only words out Ron could manage over his drooling at the lavender-eyed beauty.  
Yet Hermione seemed to think otherwise, disgusted she sneered "Honesty Ron she's nothing but a stuck-up snob. Lulu. Plus she's go-" Her next words fading away as something unexpected happened.  
Someone had came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. And who would this be? None other than Harry's arch enemy… Draco Malfoy. Upon doing so Malfoy would place his lips on her cheek kissing her. Of coarse not stopping there. He spun her around and laid her back upon his arm and kissed her right on the lips. Afterwards Lulu smiling and giggling happily. Draco's attention not even on Lulu as he saw the look on Harry's face. Smirking.  
"-ing out with Malfoy…" Hermione finished her sentence. Then patted Harry on the back. " Sorry Harry. Better luck next time."  
Meanwhile Ron was spazing. " But-how!? I mean her!! Bloody hell! She's way too pretty to be with hiiim…" Stopping halfway in his sentence distracted by another girl with auburn hair. "Hello…" He said attempting to get her attention. Just as he got the girls attention when Hermione grabbed him by the arm. Pulling him away in a threatening manner. Although Hermione didn't pull his away fast enough. As another girl walked by them. One with platinum blonde hair. Who stopped by Malfoy and Lulu. Seemly yelling at the two.  
"Man…too many hot girls in one day." Ron said smiling.  
"Ron! Get over yourself!" Hermione said smacking him square in the back of his head.  
The two had forgotten Harry who was standing next to them.  
  
The three of them had already headed to the only empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express they could find. Bizarrely enough it was the one next to Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and the mysterious Lulu. Harry now sort of bored of the constant fighting between his two best friends stared aimlessly watching the meadows pass by as the train carried them out of London. Just as the fighting began to subside, the compartment door opened again. In came the girl with the auburn hair. " Oh Hermione I've been looking for you!" the girl said. With a smile on her face and a happy voice to match.  
" Kalli nice to see you again. How." Ron but cut off Hermione.  
"You mean to tell me you knew her this entire time and said nothing!! While I was drooling over her…" Ron exclaimed then his ears when red. As they always did when he was embarrassed.  
Kalli giggled slightly as her eyes were transfixed on his red ears. Kalli was a pretty young girl. Her eyes a bright green, just like Harry's. She wore the Hogwarts robes and uniform. But they were not embroidered with a house name. Her long auburn hair now was not long and flowing down, but now up in a loosely pulled bun.  
"…uhm..Hi..I'm Harry...Potter." Harry said to Kalli looking at her. Then his words were followed by an awkward silence. " Uh…Hi I'm Kalina…Evans. But everyone calls me Kalli." Kalli finally said. A hint of awkward-ness in her voice.  
"Oh and that dimwit is Ron Weasley." Hermione said realizing that Ron was still too embarrassed to talk.  
"Uh…" Was the only response anyone got now from Kalli. The room was swept with a very strange silence. As the scenery kept passing by. No one said anything. Kalli had sat down and kept glancing back to Harry. Ron whose ear eventually went back to normal, was still staring at the ground. Hermione had found a new book to bury her nose into. " Ohmigod!! Kalli!! Draco just got smacked again! You missed it!!" said a familiar girl to Ron, with platinum blonde hair. Who had just burst into the compartment, breathing slightly heavy. She wore the Hogwarts robes and had the Slytherin house embroidered on it. Her nice crystal blue eyes glittered with joy as she laughed.  
" Seriously? Why?" Kalli said laughing slightly. Ron, Harry and Hermione attempting not to laugh, exchanging looks.  
" Yeah. That pretty girl he's been hanging out with all the time…he said something. I guess it offended her and she was like " The girl's voice now changing to a higher pitch as she smacked the air. " ' Draco Malfoy how dare you say that!' Then laid a nice hand across his face."  
After the girl doing so the entire group exploded with laughter. Especially Harry, who knew exactly which girl who smacked him. Lulu. Now thinking maybe, just maybe he now had a chance. After the laughter had subsided Kalli finally realized no one but her knew the girl. Who remarkably looked a lot like Malfoy.  
" Oh Tiara this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." Kalli said. " Guys…this is Tiara Malfoy."  
" Nice to meet ya." Tiara said with a polite smile.  
"…Malfoy…?" Ron managed to say. While everyone else was thinking the same thing as what he said next. " As in..Draco Malfoy?"  
" No. As in Tiara Malfoy…" Tiara said in a somewhat annoyed tone. " But, yes. I am related to Draco. He's my brother.  
"Brother?..but. Nevermind." Harry said not wanting to make the girl upset. "So? Tiara you're in Slytherin?" Hermione said trying to make some conversation.  
"Yep." Tiara replied. With a proud smile on her face.  
" Kalli what house are you in?" Hermione asked.  
" Uhm…well I haven't been sorted yet. It's my first year here.." Kalli said. Seeming a bit embarrassed.  
" Let's hope for Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Lulu! No come on!! Seriously!! Don't leave!!" Draco was heard yelling from the next compartment over.  
" Whoa…listen to that.." Ron said hearing Malfoy yell. And their compartment went silent to hear the yelling. Except for a slight giggling heard from Tiara.  
" Why Draco!? Why. There's no reason!! Good bye Draco!" Another voice was heard yelling back. Female. They all guessed to be Lulu. Even though the voice was very upset, it was also very beautiful. Sounding like it would match Lulu's appearance. Moments afterwards the door to the compartment where the yelling was heard, opened then slammed shut.  
Lulu was seen storming past their compartment. Tiara went out of the compartment. Yelling for Lulu. Then after a few moments of persuading her to come in Tiara came back to a very confused group of friends. Followed by Lulu who still was not wearing the Hogwarts robes.  
" I hope you don't mind but I invited ..uh…" Tiara said looking towards Lulu for her name.  
"Lulu. My name is Lulu. I really hope you don't mind if I sit with you. I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience." Lulu said. Moving slightly back and forth.  
Hermione looked very disgusted at the sight of Lulu, Harry on the other hand was basically drooling all over himself, and Ron kept looking at all three of the girls with a grin on his face.  
As they sky grew darker an older aged man came around with the trolley filled with magical snacks: Every Flavored Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Frizzing Wisbees, and many others. Harry bought a hand full of snacks and passed them around to everyone and smiled nervously as he handed Lulu a Chocolate Frog. " Here Lu-u-lu I bought this for y-you." He stammered.  
" Oh…thank you, I'll save it for later." She replied.  
No one said much more on the ride and the only voice was that of Ron's who was trying to explain how to play wizard chess to Kalli. Lulu stared out the window effortlessly, her head jumping every time Malfoy could be heard yelling from the next compartment over.  
It was complete silence when Tiara asked Lulu out of the blue," Why do you like my brother?"  
Lulu was taken aback and turned red replying," Hmm…well…I…ah…it's really kind of hard to explain. He's just really sweet to me."  
When she said that Harry starred at her dumbfounded and Ron on the other hand burst into a fit of laughter.  
" Well…that's one way to put it." Hermione mumbled sarcastically. " Seriously! You really think that about my brother? He's such a jerk! Dra-co hello…" tiara said as the compartment door opened yet again.  
A cold piercing voice came, " Draco's what Tiara?"  
" An inconsiderate halfwit." Said Lulu crossing her arms.  
"Whooo…Draco's in twrouble." Said Ron in a mocking voice.  
" Shut it Weasley." Draco snapped.  
His eyes moved from Ron to Harry who was sitting extremely close to Lulu.  
" So…Draco I heard you just got smacked…tell me how was it getting smacked twice by girls?" Kalli said smirking.  
"Who are you?!" Draco exclaimed.  
" Your worse nightmare…Malfoy." Kalli replied.  
Harry ignored them and tried to start a conversation with Lulu.  
Key word being 'tried' but Lulu's attention was of course on Malfoy. Malfoy now acted on how close Harry was to Lulu.  
" Potter, getting a little too close to my girl are you?" Draco would say, his eyes glued on Harry.  
Draco grabbed Lulu by the hand with little amount of force pulling her off the seat. Wrapping his arm once more around her waist," Come on Lu." And walked her out of the compartment.  
Just as they left Lulu gave them all an apathetic smile and said "Sorry…" as the Hogwarts Express began to slow.  
" Man, that seemed like the longest ride ever!" Ron said as he grabbed Pig, his owl.  
"… and hopefully the most eventful." Joked Kalli.  
" Did Lulu just go…with him…?" Harry whined.  
" Sorry Harry." Said Tiara and Hermione in unison. 


	2. Gryffindor and Slytherin

Well you're reading on...it's amazing. You know the disclaimer. We don't own any of this besides our own characters. Yeah, got the picture. Second chapter! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two: Gryffindor and Slytherin "Honestly Harry…you have no chance. Now shut up before I smack you!" Hermione somewhat yelled. Getting fed up with his complaining over Lulu. " I wonder where Kalli is…" Ron muttered.  
" Kalli…?" Ginny asked curiously. " Awww…little Ronnie-Wonnie has a crushie-wushie!" She then laughed at her own comments. After adding on quickly. "Fred and George are definitely getting an owl on this one!"  
Hermione laughed slightly. While Harry and Ginny exploded in laughter. Ron glaring at Ginny.  
  
Meanwhile across the room sat Tiara. Surrounded by a few Slytherin friends. And by her brother, two seats down, Draco. Who was sitting across from Crabbe, an empty seat to his left, and on his right Goyle. " …what's taking them so long!" Malfoy sneered. " Uh…taking who…" Crabbe asked dumbfounded.  
"Yeah..and what.." Goyle asked sounding just as dimwitted as Crabbe.  
" Lulu…you know my girlfriend…fools." Malfoy answered with a smirk. "Oh yeah…" Crabbe replied.  
"I thought she was mad at you." Goyle stated. "She can never be mad at me. It was all an act to get my attention."  
"Sure. Sure it was Draco." Tiara said making her way into the conversation.  
Before anything could be said, the wise, old voice of Albus Dumbledore interrupted "Excuse me. May I have your attention please."  
  
As the Headmaster Dumbledore began to speak the Great Hall was swept with silence, except for the mummer from the Slytherin Table. " I would like to welcome you back to another year here at Hogwarts. I'm sure you all are happy to be back. Before we begin the sorting I have a few start of term notices. No magic is allowed to be used in the corridors, no swimming in the lake, and…" he looked over at Harry and Ron," the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. I would also like to announce, the Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." A few moans could be heard from the room, especially from the Gryffindor table. "In its place, will once again be the Tri Wizard Tournament." Ron looked over to Harry whom had a slight grin on his face.  
"What you reckon mate? Should we enter?" Ron asked Harry.  
"I dunno, I might." He replied.  
" Which is open to six-year students and up. Now before the traditional sorting will begin may I introduce two students whom will be in their sixth year? One is from a foreign Sorcery School, Starfire and the other is just new, coming to our school from home schooling." The door to the great hall opened and in walked Lulu and Kalli, many heads turned and many whispers aroused at their appearance. They walked towards the front; next to McGonagall and the sorting hat, Dumbledore smiled.  
" This is Lulu Pe-Lulu…" he said waving a hand in Lulu's direction," and Kalina or Kalli Evans…now Kalli please sit and you will be sorted."  
Shaking Kalli sat on the old wooden stool as McGonagall placed the old hat onto her head, the hat sprang to life… " Right…very nice…hmm…last name sounds familiar…it's all here ya know… Hmm, very brave, loyal …better be…" The entire room was silent as the name of the house Kalli into would be yelled. " Gryffindor!"  
"Yes!" Ron yelled, while punching the air.  
"Jeez Ron. Don't have a heart-attack." Seamus Finnigan would say at Ron's behavior. The Gryffindors jumped up and cheered as Kalli made her way over to their table. She plopped down between a red eared Ron and a smiling Hermione.  
" Now Lulu?" Dumbledore spoke.  
Lulu made her way over to the same stool and sat nervously as the hat was placed on her head. A smile upon her lovely face, made toward the Slytherin table. Also, a wink made in the direction, to Malfoy of coarse.  
" Alright…interesting qualities, very smart…hmm….quite disturbing…oh, very cunning…very hard to say…oh, yes…power-hungry possibly…lets make it…" Harry closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. Hermione rolled her eyes. Mumbling something unidentifiable. The next table over would be Draco smirking.  
"Slytherin!"  
"Oh, well that's a surprise…" Hermione would mutter under her breath.  
As, a very happy Lulu made her way to the Slytherin table, which was a roar with excited screams and comments, Draco would turn around to the Gryffindor table smirking, " Another great disappointment, Potter? A few more and they might have to write a book on it." He sneered.  
"Shut up Malfoy, the only thing you got left is that girl!" Ron sneered back.  
"It' better than what you have, nothing!" Draco criticized. "Honestly you two, don't listen to him. He's just a git." Hermione said as Lulu walked over to Draco, Hermione pulling Harry around to not face her. Ron gave Draco one more dirty look before drawing his attention back to the Gryffindor table. As soon as the Great Hall died down from the sorting of the two girls Hagrid brought in the first years. The sorting hat sang the traditional song but not many people were paying attention. Ron's attention was drawn towards Kalli and Harry kept looking over at Lulu whom was laughing at the jokes Malfoy made. Finally as "Ziches, Kathy" was sorted into Ravenclaw Dumbledore roused once again. His spread his arms out wide and spoke in the same tentative voice," Let the feast begin." Food appeared on the table and Harry mumbled," 'Bout time." Such an assortment of food was before Kalli's eyes. There was corn beef, roasted hams, corn breads, and numerous types of pies, truffles, and other goodies. The all ate upon the feast of food till they couldn't bare much more. Nearly an hour later the tables were cleared of food and Albus Dumbledore spoke yet again," Prefects now you may escort your students to their common rooms." All the Gryffindors got up and followed Ron and Hermione up to the seventh floor. The Slytherins lead by Millicent Bulstrent and Draco Malfoy, whose arm was wrapped securely around his living mannequin, Lulu, to the Dungeons. Ravenclaws lead by Cho Chang and Jake Pumplechook. Hufflepuffs by Hannah Abbot and Justin Filch-Fetchley.  
  
"What's you're first class?" Tiara asked Lulu as they left the Slytherin Common Room. Her arms full of two or three books.  
"Uhm, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lulu replied, after checking a small piece of parchment to check her classes. "Tiara, who is the DA teacher?" "Not sure, where's Draco?" She replied as they came to the main level of the castle. "Left early…Quidditch practice…? I'm not sure truly." Before Tiara could remind Lulu there wasn't any Quidditch Practice, Kalli would yell to Lulu.  
"Hey Lulu! Wanna come with me to DA?" Lulu would turn to Kalli and reply, "Sure!" Then turned to Tiara, "See you later." Oddly Lulu seemed so innocent and sweet, rather than a stuck up girl who believed she was the princess of the universe, like she acted when Draco was near. Lulu would join Kalli on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, she turned to Kalli with a joking yet, very curious smile.  
"Everyone hates Draco, don't they?" "Not everyone…..just all the Gryffindors…half the Ravenclaws…and some Huffepuffs…but, truth be told, most of the Hufflepuffs are too afraid to hate him." Kalli said back, as though she was very apprehensive about answering that question truthfully.  
"Well…at least it's not the entire school…" A small unresponsive smile crossed her face as she said so. But Kalli knew Lulu was feeling quite uneasy. Lulu and Kalli both gripped the railing to the stairwell since these stairs did move. They made their way up to their classroom, all in silence. Once inside the almost empty classroom, besides Hannah Abbot and Lavender Brown who were deep in their own conversation, Kalli would sit her book down, saying to Lulu.  
"Okay, who is the DA teacher…I have no clue." "Well, that makes two of us. I'd ask someone but, I would feel so stupid." Lulu giggled.  
"That's because you are…" Would be heard from Hermione Granger who'd just entered the class room, alone. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" Lulu would say seeming utterly offended, clenching her wand in her hand.  
"You heard me." Hermione snapped.  
Lulu became angered, her eyes sharpening, bringing her wand to Hermione's chin, then suddenly lowering it, as she sent a fist into her jaw. Draco's voice would come from behind Lulu, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, "How's it feel to be on the other side of the wand, mudblood?"  
After being "attacked" by Lulu, Hermione sported a cut on her lower lip along with a very shocked look on her face. She raised her hand to where the cut was wiping blood away from her face, as the door slammed shut; which caused them all to jump.  
" Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, Miss. Evans, Miss. Petti- Lu…?" Came an oddly familiar voice, which caused the four of them to turn towards the door. There in front of the door stood dressed in ragged robes and tangle graying hair was no other than Remus Lupin. Seeing the returned face of his Professor, Draco immediately broke off the grip on Lulu's waist and lifted his head off her shoulder.  
Kalli and Lulu exclaimed at the same time, " Remus?!". "Yes, that's my first name. Now can I question before class starts… what are you both doing at Hogwarts?" He'd ask Kalli and Lulu curiously.  
"Funny you should ask, it happens when something goes wrong in your life and its time to change schools." Lulu replied smartly crossing her arms on her chest and adding on, "You know I could you ask you the same question though."  
Lupin now turned to look at Kalli, "And what is your excuse for being here?"  
"Umm, better ask mum about that one." She replied.  
"Your mum?" Lupin asked back as Malfoy made his move back on Lulu having his both of his hands intertwined with hers. Harry on the other hand just entered the room followed by the rest of his classmates that took their seats. looking from Lulu to Lupin to Hermione.  
"Hermione what happened?" Ron asked entering after Harry.  
"That stuck up snob happened!" Hermione yelled back, pointing at Lulu, blood still dripping from her lip, seems the cut on her lip wasn't as small or thin as they had thought.  
Kalli made her way to replying back to Lupin, "Yeah, mum. You should know everything about her." Lupin ignored Kalli's reply and turned to Ron, "Mr. Weasley, would you be so kind to take Miss. Granger to the hospital wing?"  
"Sure, now I don't have to make up the work that you are doing when I'm gone, do I?" Ron asked as he escorted a very bloody Hermione out the door.  
"Umm, no Mr. Weasley just go." Lupin replied and turned addressed to the very bored class, "First of all I would like to say Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Lulu would you please separate yourselves and take your seats along with the rest of the class, we will begin."  
Draco kissed Lulu as he loosened his grip from her hands finally letting go and took his seat muttering, "Since when do we take orders from a werewolf?"  
Draco was sitting next to Lulu with Crabbe on his other side and Goyle on Lulu's. Hearing his snide comment Lupin replied, "I'm not a werewolf any more, now Draco please switch places with Vincent Crabbe and Lulu switch places with Gregory Goyle." Obeying these orders they moved their seats with Harry and Kalli laughing slightly. And Lupin went on with the class. 


End file.
